I Haven't Even Heard You Cry
by pitch-playbook
Summary: Beca is pregnant with her and Jesse's first child. Jesse is a little baby crazy, but Beca might take some convincing to match her husband's enthusiasm.


**A/N: Just a little fluffy one-shot for itwasyounme based on her prompt. I enjoyed writing this so I hope you guys will enjoy reading it. Also, I hope it makes you smile B, you're awesome. **

Beca really couldn't blame him for just blurting it out. She wasn't really ready to start telling people but he just couldn't contain his excitement. They were at their usual Sunday night dinner at Jesse's parents' house. It had been a weekly occurrence every weekend since they got married 2 years prior. His mother Jean had been telling yet another one of her stories about Jesse's childhood. This one was about the time he was 3 and decided to jump off of the stairs wearing a towel as a cape; turns out he couldn't fly and he ended up having to get a few stitches on his head. When she finished the story she made some off the cuff remark about being excited about having grandchildren because she misses those baby days, even if Jesse was a little bugger. It was then that he couldn't help himself.

"Well, you won't have to wait too much longer," Jesse said with an almost devious smile.

His mother looked at him, both curiosity and hope in her eyes. "Are you guys making plans?"

"Kind of," Jesse started, he just couldn't hold it in anymore, "Beca's actually expecting mom."

The squeal that his mother let out was louder than perhaps any other noise Beca had ever heard a human being make. Jesse didn't even yell that loud when she told him and he was overwhelmed with excitement. Her father in law just smiled at her, his reaction was much more subdued and a lot more like Beca's own reaction. She was happy, she just wasn't ready to jump up and down and scream about it. The brunette was more hands on, she was just waiting to meet the kid and then she would definitely be excited, at least that's what she figured. Their baby was more a concept than anything else to her at this point; a pleasant concept but a concept nonetheless. To Jesse though, the news had him over the moon.

"I'm very happy for you two. You'll make great parents. Do you know yet if I'm going to have a grandson or a granddaughter?" Jesse's father asked once his wife had calmed down.

"We are waiting to find out, Jesse here wants it to be a surprise," Beca explained. "I figure it's a 50-50 shot."

The family all laughed. "Come on Becs, don't you think it is going to make for an exciting surprise if we wait until our child is born?"

Beca just shrugged. Again, she was still having trouble with the whole excitement thing. Right now it was as if Jesse was excited about a peanut, or an invisible pink elephant.

* * *

As the weeks progressed Jesse's excitement only grew. He bought something for the baby almost every day. If it wasn't a onesie, it was a teddy bear or a pair of booties or a hat. Jesse even had a whole set of baby sized Atlanta Falcons gear purchased as well as a couple of John Hughes' movie t-shirts in the smallest size he could find. Beca thought it was cute, even if it was a little over the top. When he wasn't out buying enough tiny socks to outfit an army of babies he was trying to engage Beca in conversations about all the stuff they needed to do to get ready for their child.

"What do you think of this one?" Jesse held out yet another paint chip. This one was perhaps the hundredth shade of green she had seen in the last few weeks. She was sure the guy at Sherwin-Williams knew Jesse by name now.

"It's nice," Beca said genuinely before sticking her nose back in her magazine. Jesse had teased her about her subscription to Rolling Stone seeing as she was supposed to be an alternative bad ass, but hey, she liked the articles.

"You have said that about every color Becs, work with me here. I'm just trying to pick something neutral and cute."

"Well, they are all nice. I guess I like the purple the best though."

"That's kind of girly though, don't you think? Not neutral."

"Oh and you're so macho," Beca smirked, nudging her husband's arm gently. "Isn't purple one of the Falcons' colors?"

Jesse just smiled; he could always count on Beca to put things in perspective.

"May I continue with this list of 10 most underrated guitarists of all time now? I was just getting to Prince."

"Sure babe, but can I ask you something else first?"

"As long as it isn't which would be better for nursery wallpaper ducks or bears, although I'm partial to bears."

Jesse looked at her sheepishly and went back to shuffling through the paint chips. He was going to get Beca excited about this. He knew she was happy about their impending arrival, she had told him as much multiple times. She figured he doubted her commitment to the whole starting a family thing, so she reassured him. She was happy; she just wasn't Jesse level puppies and rainbows happy, not yet anyway. There was still a solid 4 months to go until their child's arrival.

* * *

"Hey nerd, where are you?"

Beca had just arrived home from her coffee date with Chloe and Aubrey. Her husband wasn't in his usual spot in front of the TV which was strange for a Saturday. There must be some sort of sports game or movie on that he could be enjoying right now.

"I am in the bedroom Becs."

Beca followed his voice to their bedroom where she found the man was curled up under a fleece blanket covered in pictures of ducks. She smiled brightly at the sight, he looked incredibly adorable.

"What are you up to this afternoon?" Beca asked taking a seat next to him on the bed.

"Not much, just research."

"Research huh?" she glanced down at the book in her husband's hands. "Seriously?"

"What, I'm just checking out our options. You do know we have to give the kid a name right?" Jesse snorted lightly at his own joke.

"Very funny, yes I know. I just, I don't know I guess I want to see them first, you know, see what name suits them."

"What about Emerald?"

Beca let out a snort of her own. "No way, Emerald is not even a name. Do you want to order Chinese food?" she asked suddenly, completely changing the subject.

Jesse just leaned down and placed a kiss on his wife's stomach before kissing her lips, soft and sweet as always.

"Yeah, we can order Chinese food. Make sure you get lots of chicken balls."

* * *

The next day Beca found herself waiting on Jesse to get home from work. He was rarely late and she started to get slightly worried when almost two hours had passed. Just as she was about to call his cell phone yet again she heard his keys in the lock. Finally, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"How are my two favourite people?" Jesse asked, smiling as he kissed Beca on the forehead.

"I'm good, but I can't speak for the baby, though they were kicking up a storm earlier."

"Oh my gosh Beca, that's so exciting. Are they doing it now?"

"No, thankfully; it's a bit of a pain."

"Aww," Jesse pouted, "tell me when they're at it again, I want to feel."

Beca resisted the urge to roll her eyes. It was kind of cool that a little human was growing inside of her but the kicking was kind of a pain. It was interesting the first time, but then it was like seriously kid, calm down. Hopefully they wouldn't be as rambunctious outside the womb. With any luck though, it would be a sweet but slightly hyper little guy just like Jesse. That wouldn't be so bad though.

"So, why were you late? I was worried dude."

"Sorry," Jesse said genuinely, "I should have called. I uh…made a pit stop at the mall."

"Seriously, were you buying more clothes for the baby? Our kid is going to get way too big before they can even wear all of that stuff."

Jesse whistled, feigning innocence. "I may have bought just one more thing. I swear it's the last one."

Beca sighed; their kid really wasn't going to be able to wear all of the stuff Jesse had already bought. Not to mention the baby shower he and Chloe had planned would probably see them receive another bunch of cute outfits for their child.

"I guess there's no stopping a man obsessed."

"Well, do you want to see what it is?"

"I suppose so."

Jesse handed Beca the gift bag containing his purchase. She looked at him curiously for a moment before removing the tissue paper, followed by the gift. It was a tiny white t-shirt. When Beca turned the garment around she saw that embroidered on the front of the shirt were the words my mom rocks in purple thread. She couldn't help the tears that started to form in her eyes.

"Aww, babe, are you okay? Do you not like it?"

"No, it's just, it's kind of perfect. You're kind of a perfect and I'm just, I'm really happy."

Jesse wrapped his arms around his wife, relief washing over him now that he knew she liked it. "I love you, and you," he said, kissing his wife's abdomen.

"I love you too Jess."

"How about I make your favourite pasta for dinner? You must be starving since your cook was late," he teased.

"Can we just sit here a little bit longer?"

"Sure," Jesse agreed, sitting back down next to his wife, wiping the tears from her eyes with his sleeve.

Beca rested her head on Jesse's shoulder, just staring off into space for a while. Jesse couldn't be sure but he had a sneaking suspicion his wife was thinking about their soon to be born child.

"What about Sam?" Beca spoke up finally.

"Sam?" Jesse inquired.

"I mean for the baby's name. It could be Samuel for a boy or Samantha for a girl."

"Sam is great," Jesse agreed, "Sam Swanson."

* * *

It was a few months later on a bright sunny Sunday afternoon that Samuel Phillip Swanson was finally laid in his mother's arms. It was the first Sunday dinner with Jesse's parents that they had missed in two years, but Jean and Adam Swanson were more than happy to join them and Beca's parents at the hospital instead to meet their new grandson. As Beca looked down at the tiny baby in her arms she couldn't help the feeling of pure and utter joy that overcame her. She couldn't wait to watch her little guy grow up; that was what got Beca excited now. First things first though, which of the fifteen onesies that Jesse brought with them should they dress little Sam in for the ride home? The first of many decisions they would be forced to make as new parents, but now Beca was looking forward to each and every one.


End file.
